An outside door handle is described, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 197 52 974 which has a handle that is designed as a pivoting flap and is mounted in the region of a recessed grip such that it can pivot about an essentially horizontal pivot axis. The outside door handle also has a switching component which is accommodated in the interior of the door and is coupled to the handle. This coupling is undertaken by an actuating contour which is formed on the handle and interacts with a switching rod of the switching component. This coupling enables an opening force which acts in a correct manner on the handle in order to open it to automatically bring about a response of the switching component, with the result that the latter can generate a corresponding switching signal.
In the case of this outside door handle, the switching signal generated by the switching component is used for an access authorization system in order to initiate an identification process with which it is to be established whether the person actuating the handle has or does not have access authorization. If the access authorization is established positively, the respective door lock can be unlocked with the aid of a corresponding actuating drive.
German Published Patent Application No. 198 24 427 describes a further outside door handle, the handle of which interacts in its pivoting positions with switches. This means that the handle has to be pivoted from a starting position into a lower or an upper switching position in order to actuate an upper or lower switch. The switches are also used here for initiating an identification process with which the access authorization of the person actuating the handle can be established.
German Published Patent Application No. 196 17 038 describes a door outside handle which is provided with a capacitive sensor. In this case, an electrode of the capacitive sensor is integrated in the handle of the door outside handle while a second electrode of the capacitive sensor is formed on the door, in the region of the handle, as a component of the door-panel construction, in particular as a recessed grip. An electric field is built up between these electrodes of the capacitive sensor. As soon as a hand penetrates into the gap between the handle and door panel, i.e., into the electric field built up between the electrodes, the capacitance of the field changes, which is sensed by the capacitive sensor, with the result that the latter then generates a corresponding switching signal. Accordingly, the switching component designed as a capacitive sensor responds irrespective of whether opening forces are or are not introduced into the handle. The switching signal of the switching component initiates an identification process which is intended to establish the access authorization of the person whose hand is engaging in the gap between the handle and recessed grip. When there is a positive result, the door lock is released.
German Published Patent Application No. 196 33 894 describes an outside door handle with a switching component integrated into its handle, on an outer side facing away from a recessed grip. If this switching component, which can be designed, for example, as a proximity switch, is actuated, switching signals are generated without an opening force having to be introduced into the handle for this purpose.
German Published Patent Application No. 198 56 902 describes a further outside door handle with a push-button switch integrated into an outer side, which faces away from a recessed grip. Pressure actuation of this push-button switch triggers a corresponding switching signal. In this case too, the push-button switch can be actuated independently of an opening force acting on the handle.
German Published Patent Application No. 198 16 603 describes an outside door handle, the handle of which is coupled to an activating switch in such a manner that the activating switch is activated if the handle leaves its starting position. In this case, the activating switch delivers a control signal to an identification control unit. The control signal of the activating switch is also used here for initiating an identification process in which a question-answer dialogue is used to check the authorization for unlocking the vehicle door. If authorization is absent, the handle can only be moved within a first section sufficient for actuating the activating switch. If an access authorization is positively established, a blocking element is released, as a result of which the handle can be pivoted in a second section extending beyond the first section. If there is a pivoting actuation in the second section, the handle actuates a command switch which generates a control signal causing the electronics of the lock to open the lock using a lock motor.
German Published Patent Application No. 197 50 023 describes a further outside door handle, the handle of which is designed as a pull-type hoop which can pivot about an essentially vertical pivot axis. The handle is coupled to a switching component, which is arranged in the interior of the vehicle door, in such a manner that a pressure actuation of the handle actuates the switching component. The actuated switching component generates a switching signal which in turn initializes an identification process. If a positive access authorization is established, the lock is unlocked and the lock can then be opened by a pull-type actuation of the handle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an outside door handle having increased operating convenience.